


Valentine's Day Plans

by loveyoutoobits (lostflares)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Canon, BECAUSE SOMEONE had to go and post canon, Coming Out, M/M, Valentine's Day, also this is my first fic don't sue me, don't like the number of times I used the word plan?, it was planned all planned completely planned plan plan plan plan plan, its a bunch of fluff I promise, minor characters mentioned but not really important?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9741728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostflares/pseuds/loveyoutoobits
Summary: Jack and Bitty have Valentine's day plans and life plans. Plans don't always go as planned, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I haven't written a fic ever in my life. Also, sorry that there's no dialogue, I don't know how to write believable dialogue. I might re-edit though to add dialogue, but Hey whatever happens happens.  
> No beta, we post unedited fic like men.  
> I wrote this all in one day because I wanted to post a Valentine's day fic before it ended, and it's a lot shorter than my other fic ideas. BUT AO3 IS A PRICK so there's that  
> Enjoy~

Jack was tired of it. It was getting closer and closer to Valentine's day, and everyone knew Jack was dating _someone_. It's just that, most people thought he was dating a girl. He'd told Marty and George, and Third had found out from Marty. But other than them, Jack hadn't told anyone else yet. They'd been too busy, really. Jack had _meant_ to do it, but it kept getting put off, as they kept winning games and traveling, and practices, and Jack just being with Bitty.

Because Jack hadn't said anything, the other guys, who had all been excitedly talking about their free day after practice on Valentine's day, talking about spending time with their wives or girlfriends, turned to Jack. Who, either smartly or just coincidentally, had never mentioned his plans with Bitty. Each day, they would ask about Jack's plans for his _girlfriend_ , or ask about his _girlfriend_. And Jack was _tired_ of it. He wanted to scream and shout about his wonderful boyfriend. But he and Bitty had a _plan_ and Jack wasn't about to spoil that because he was tired of being asked about his girlfriend.

~  


Bitty was tired of it. His parents were wondering when Bitty would tell them about his girlfriend, because 'obviously' he had one by the way he talked on the phone with someone. His parents were _old_ not deaf, as they liked to remind him. He'd gone home briefly during winter break because he had felt bad for ditching them for Jack, but he regretted going home almost immediately because he just couldn't _not_ call Jack. He was proud of how he managed to keep names out of the calls, and settled for the gender neutral terms of endearment he'd been calling Jack for awhile now. Bitty had a _plan_ and he wasn't about to ruin it by talking to his boyfriend around his parents.

But Bitty was _tired_. Valentine's day was coming up, and his parents, in addition to talking about his games and his classes, had started asking about his girlfriend, asking to meet her, asking for her name, asking what Bitty was going to do for her for Valentines' day. There was only so much dodging one can do with questions like that. He was planning on coming out to his parents probably closer to his birthday if he was honest with himself, but he was finding it harder to avoid the subject with each passing day.

~  


Valentine's day started off uneventful. Bitty had come up for the weekend, as planned. Jack had gotten up for his morning jog, as planned. Bitty had been made breakfast in bed by Jack, as planned by Jack and ruefully enjoyed by Bitty. Bitty had waved Jack goodbye on his way to practice, as planned. Practice went by, as planned.

What Jack hadn't planned was being asked _again_ about his plans with his girlfriend, and then asked, _again_ , about why he won't say anything. Marty and Third, the only two allies Jack had at the moment, could only watch, as they were too nice to say anything on either behalf.

Jack was tired. He wanted to go home to Bitty, and have the Valentines day that the both of them, with their busy schedules, deserved. And so, not exactly proud of himself for what happens, Jack snaps. He only realizes what'd he'd done after the fact, when the usually boisterous locker room was suddenly quiet. Marty and Third were still looking at Jack with pity, but this time, wide-eyed and only a bit gaping. Half the people who had been asking about his girlfriend looked guilty, and the other half just looked shocked.

Jack was starting to feel really nervous. This is _not_ what he and Bitty had planned. It was going to happen, but not like this. Jack kept looking at the faces of his team, already imagining the worst, and he began to panic. His eyes blurred, and he stumbled back to sit on his bench. As if _really_ seeing the panic Jack was in, Tater began to ask him questions about his _boyfriend_. Successfully normalizing the whole thing. As Tater, in his loud way, began to talk, the rest joined in, some apologizing, others asking questions like Tater, a few already speculating on who it was, a few on the nose about the pies.

Jack began to calm down, though he was still in a small state of panic. He was able to answer a few questions, and confirm or deny the speculations as he saw fit, and finally, _finally_ , talk about his boyfriend, openly and freely, with his entire NHL hockey team. He felt accepted and unjudged, and he couldn't ask for anything better. Except, to get home to his boyfriend. And, as planned, he finished packing his things, and left for home.

~  


With Jack gone for the rest of the morning and afternoon, Bitty began preparing for their Valentines dinner, as planned, that would be just the two of them, here in Jack's apartment.It was going to be a quiet dinner, but it would the perfect dinner, because it would have Jack and Bitty. And that's all it needed.

Bitty was just putting the pie in the oven- complete with heart shaped lattice- when he got a call from his mom. Because he would have to wait for the pie to bake before he could work on any other piece of the meal, and it was still too early to work on the main dish, Bitty answered the call, and sat down, expecting to have a nice chat with his mom like he usually does.

But today, she had one thing on her mind- Bitty's girlfriend. She asked- yet again- what his Valentines day plans were. Bitty kept trying to say he had no plans, or saying that it was just going to be a quiet dinner at home, but Bitty was tired. He was so _tired_ of hiding his self from his parents, every time he talked to them. He was tired of not being able to talk about his boyfriend in the context of being a _boyfriend_. And here his mom was. Bitty didn't plan it. He didn't even think about it. One "Mama, I'm gay," and suddenly it was all out in the open.

Suzanne was quiet on the other end for a long minute. Bitty was quietly panicking, When Suzanne finally spoke again, Bitty almost couldn't hear her apology, or even understand what it really meant. She kept talking though, and finally Bitty heard what she said- she was sorry for always asking about girls. And she was sorry it took him this long to tell her, and tat she loved him regardless of who he loved. And Bitty couldn't hear her again, because this time he was crying.

Eventually, Suzanne managed to talk to her son again, this time asking about his _boyfriend_ , and god Bitty felt so good to talk about Jack that he almost let slip that it _was_ Jack. That is, until Suzanne made an offhanded comment about wishing it was _Jack_ , because then she could see Bob more. And while she was joking, and Bitty knew she was, he still couldn't help but laugh about how right she was.

But really, Bitty thanked his mother for being so understanding. Bitty thought he could hear a sniffle on the other end of the phone, and he had to stifle back his tears this time. After a few more words, Suzanne hung up the phone with a throwaway remark about Bitty enjoying his dinner with his boy. And Bitty couldn't wait for Jack to come back so he could hear all about it.

~  


Dinner went as planned. Bitty had created an array of beautifully delicious food, fit for two hockey players. They talked about nothing and everything, but both had something else on their mind. Neither was willing to ruin dinner over it though.

Dessert, however, did _not_ go as planned. The pie was great, maple-crusted apple like Jack likes, but it had been too long for either of them. It was a bit of a mess really. Jack shouted out first that he came out to his entire NHL hockey team, and Bitty retorted that he came out to his mom on the phone. They both couldn't help but laugh, and tell their stories.

After dinner cuddle, as planned. If it leads to more, well, it might not exactly be planned, but its exactly what they wanted. And if both of them felt just a bit lighter after Valentine's day, even unplanned, it couldn't have been a more perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi over on my tumblr! I'm at loveyoutoobits.tumblr.com for Check Please :3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you want!  
> (I don't know how ao3 works and please don't tell me how it does)


End file.
